Eat Me Birthday Boy
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: Oga's Birthday is here, and he didn't even know! But hey, at least his sweet Silverette remembered for him. Furuichi even got him a cake. What a great Birthday cake Furuichi is. One-shot, yaoi, OgaFuru, Lime Rated M for language and actions of teenagers. I think it's good so R&R? WARNING: maybe some OOC-ness i dont know


Okay so this is a late birthday thingy for Oga.

And yes, i know. Yesterday was a Sunday. But pretend it's a idk week day.

NOTE: Navel is the belly button and i didnt want to say belly button (would ruin the mood)...

i don't own nothing.

Edited By the Lovely : **Pure Red Cane**.

[Eat Me Birthday Boy.]

Today was a normal day to Oga Tatsumi; nothing new, nothing happening. He stopped paying attention to things a long time ago. Really, the only thing that was different was Furuichi. He wasn't walking with him to school.

But he just shrugged that off and continued for school. He got into his class and found the silveret sitting at his seat. The brunet didn't really think much on why Furuichi didn't walk with him. He just sat at his seat and took a nap.

During the first period, Oga felt his friends staring at him. It really pissed him off. If they wanted to fight, why not ask? Staring at him whispering curses only irritated him to the core. But, he was not going to walk up to them and ask for a fight. Oga wasn't going to stoop as low as a peasant. He just continued the morning in a cat nap.

When lunch came, Oga got up, going to meet Furuichi to ask what the silveret was going to buy him. However, he was cut off by Yuka, Aoi, and Chiaki, who was just there because her friends were there too.

"Um, hey, Oga! Are you doing anything special today?" Yuka questioned, a bright smile on her face.

"Uh...No...Why? Is today some sort of like special day?" the brunet asked, trying to find a head of silver.

"Well, you know what day it is today, don't you?'' Aoi asked, looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Tuesday?" he replied, but it seemed more like a question.

"See? He doesn't even know! Why are we wasting our time? Let's just get back to Nene and the others." the smaller girl exclaimed, trying to drag her friends with her.

"But...we should tell him what day it is." Aoi stated.

"He can find out by himself. Now let's go!" Chiaki started to drag Aoi away, Yuka tailing along behind them. "See ya, Oga!" she cheered before she was out the door.

"Okay then." The male then found himself alone in the class room with Beel, a baby who wouldn't leave his side. Furuichi was nowhere to be seen. Oga's irritation erupted. "That bastard! He slipped out of getting me lunch!" Oga shouted, a dark aura surrounding him. "Heh, he has to beg for mercy if he wants me to stop tonight." He smirked with the little baby smiling in his own creepy way.

"Let's go find him!" Then the brunet dashed out the door, with the young demon giggling long.

| Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that the people who have the most live the longest. - Larry Lorenzoni |

Throughout the lunch period, Oga had been running up stairs, jogging through hallways, all around the courtyard and asking friends about Furuichi, looking for his friend. But he was nowhere to be found and no one seemed to know where he was.

But while on the small journey, friends kept asking him if he wanted to hang out or if he was doing something later on. He just thought they had something annoying planned for him, so he just blew them off, saying bull crap and using Furuichi as an excuse for why he was so busy.

Oh man, when I get my hands on Furuchin. He'll be sorry for making me waste my time running around for him. he thought, walking around the courtyard once more just in case the silveret would come back from anywhere he was, but he sure as hell wasn't.

Oga started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what he would do to Furuichi first. His thoughts were bothered by the growl of his and Beel's stomachs. "I forgot to feed us." the brunet mumbled. What a great parent Oga was.

Then Beel started freaking out, but it was in a happy way. He started to smack Oga's forehead, making the brunet growl out, "What the hell? What is it?!"

Oga looked up and saw Furuichi walking onto the school grounds carrying a few plastic bags. Now, usually at this moment, Oga would have charged at the silveret. But because Furuichi was holding what he hoped was food, he just jogged up to him.

"Hey." The smaller male smiled, waving his hand a bit.

"Don't 'hey' me. What's in the bags?" Oga grabbed the largest one, peeking inside the bag and seeing a box. "What's this?" he questioned again, looking up at the silveret.

"Well...I don't want to spoil it for you..." Furuichi mumbled, kicking some rocks.

"Spoil what? Am I missing something here?" Oga asked, with an angry tone. Furuichi stared at him, filled with disappointment.

"You're really that dumb?" he commented.

Oga opened his mouth, ready to reply with many rude words, but a soft pair of lips flew onto his, slender arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Oga was so busy trying to understand the situation that he didn't even try to slip his tongue into Furuichi's mouth. So it was just a normal kiss, no tongue. However, this also meant that it was short. When Furuichi stood back, arms still wrapped around the brunet's neck and bodies still close, the smaller male looked up a bit.

"Happy birthday, stupid." Furuichi said, stepping back and picking up his bags. Oga was a bit shocked, not by how he forgot his birthday, but how just a simple kiss could get him starting up a boner. But, then again, it was Furuichi who kissed him. The silveret was just so cute. Anything could get him up if it was Furuichi.

"Oi! Don't call me stupid, idiot!" Oga shouted, crossing his arms.

"Well, I wasn't the one that forgot my own birthday." Furuichi said in a flat tone, taking the bag with the box in it.

"Yeah, so? I was too busy looking for you. That being said, it's your fault I forgot." Oga argued, a smirk on his lips. The young demon cooed in agreement.

"Sorry for making you forget. I was trying to get the cake on time." the silveret said, lifting up the large bag.

"So, that's why you were gone for so long? Why didn't you tell me?" Oga busted, totally not impressed by the whole situation.

"Oh my...It's a surprise for YOUR birthday! Now come on. Let's head back to your place." A headache pounded though his head. Furuichi started walking ahead while Oga met up to him.

"Oh okay." The brunette had no clue what else to say for this situation. "So what else did you get?" the taller male asked, grabbing the bags from the silveret.

"Eh? Just some fruits and whipped cream." Furuichi said as Oga looked through them.

"Hm." Oga replied, and they continued to walk in silence.

"So...hm..." Oga started off, "Was that kiss all I get? Because it is my birthday." The Brunette began to nozzle into the smaller male's neck.

"Why? You want more?" Furuichi asked, pushing Oga away a bit.

"Of course! You freaking got fruit with whipped cream and cake! You think I'm just going to eat them on a fucking plate?!" Oga shouted, making a crab like pose while sticking his arms out and shaking the bags in his hands. Beel screamed in excitement.

"Well, it all depends on if you have family at home." He sighed, moving the hair out of his eyes. Yes, the plan is working. Getting him all riled up. Tonight is going to be amazing. He smirked to himself for a brief moment. He was a great strategist.

"Well, let's hurry the hell up and see!" the brunet ranted, giving his hand the two bags, and grabbing onto Furuichi's free hand. Oga started running at full speed, dragging the silveret with him.

| My girlfriend just bought me a portable toaster. And my birthday's coming up, so I'm half expecting her to buy me a portable bathtub to go along with it. - Jarod Kintz |

Oga almost broke the door off the door frame. Before even taking off his shoes he yelled out, "No one should be home!" Hopefully no one replied. "Great." Oga took the bags Furuichi got and placed them on to the floor. He struggled to get his shoes off and placed Beel in front of the TV with some sort of cartoon playing.

Oga lifted Furuichi over his shoulder and threw him onto the couch. A small 'oof' escaped Furuichi's mouth, and then he gasped as Oga crawled over him. Oga began to plant kisses and bites on Furuichi's neck, making small noises escape from the smaller male. Not what the brunet had a plan.

Oga tore off Furuichi's school uniform, slipping off his sweater and ripping Furuichi's button down shirt in two. The buttons fell here and there. The clicking noise they made as they fell caught Beel's attention. His big eyes stared at the silveret's and the male on top of him.

"Oga, we can't do this now! Beel is still up. There is still time later." Furuichi explained, fighting a bit and trying to slip out from underneath. He was half way off the couch when Oga grabbed his arms, placing them above the smaller teen's head.

"Oh no you don't. Today, you'll be listening to me." Oga's husky voice rang in the silveret's ears, a blush starting to shade his cheeks.

"B-But Beel is here..."

The brunet retracted and jumped up from the couch, grabbing the box with the cake, some of the fruits, and placed them on a plate. He grabbed the rest of the foods and put them all in the bag. Then Oga picked up Beel and the plate of sweets and placed them on the couch, hoping they would keep the child distracted.

"Okay, Beel. Me and Furuchin will be in my room. You just stay here and eat cake." Oga demanded.

"Ai!" the baby said. The brunet picked up a couple of the plastic bags and lifted Furuichi bride style before heading to his room.

With his hands being full, he just kicked the door open, almost breaking that one too, and placed the male on his bed. He put the fruit and cake on the floor and started taking off his shirt. Furuichi stared as Oga's toned skin started to show. Shit, just hurry up! he thought, rubbing his legs together, tangling his long limbs. His whimpers were small, but had a heavy effect on the taller male.

Oga's eyes stared at the silveret squirming on his bed. He hasn't even done much and he was already so seductive. Oga's mind was blank. He just stared. Fuck ass! Oga, in one swift movement, removed his belt from his pants and got in between Furuichis pale thighs. While he tried to get the small male's hand tied with the belt, he started grinding against Furuichi's hard member.

Furuichi began to moan louder, more comfortable that there wasn't a young child around. Once Furuichi's hands were tied behind his back, Oga stopped moving his hips. He reached for his white button down and tied it around the other's eyes.

"Ah...This...This is new..." the Silverette panted out, bucking his hips in an attempt to get Oga to move again.

"I wanna try some new things." the brunet whispered into Furuichi's ear. Shivers went up and down the silveret's body. Oga started licking down his jaw line and onto to his chest. He reached for some of the fruits that were in the bag while sucking at his lover's nipples.

Furuichi arched his back, badly wanting to tug at Oga's hair or scrape his back, anything to express the pleasure shooting though him. He started to hear the crackles of the plastic bag, and mentally prepared himself for moist cake or chilly sliced fruits falling onto him.

Oga grabbed a handful of sliced kiwis, peaches, watermelon, strawberries, some bananas and lime wedges. He placed kiwis on his silveret's hard nipples, making the smaller male arch his back, the slick fruit slipping off his warm skin.

"Ah, Furuichi, you can't move around too much. The fruit will fall off." Oga said, placing a lime between his pink lips. Furuichi almost spat the lime out of his mouth, but Oga kissed him. The lime's tough skin blocked out Oga's tongue, making Furuichi groan in disappointment.

Fucking lime! Furuichi thought, trying to slip his tongue past the sour fruit. Shit, it's so sour. He cringed while the lime's juices kept spilling out. He bit down on the citrus fruit. The juice started to leak down his chin, and down his neck. Oga licked up the sour juice when Furuichi moaned into the lime. Oga withdrew, leaving the sour fruit in the smaller teen's mouth, and started placing fruits on the other's chest once more. He placed the watermelon above the silveret's navel, but it slid down and stayed snug in there.

Furuichi started whimpering again, the cold fruits staying in place. The brunet put down some chopped bananas on his neck, leading down his collar bone. They weren't so cool, but Oga would have loved to see how Furuichi acted if they were so. Strawberries lay on the pale skin of hips. Furuichi wiggled a bit, trying to get used to them being there. Peaches were placed above the kiwis, and the silveret chewed on the lime to cope with the chilly fruits. The taller male went back to the plastic bag and found the whipped cream. He shook the can out and wrote over the fruit and snowy skin "Happy Birthday Oga T." Oga also placed spots of whipped cream on random areas, but they all added up to the number eighteen. He scooped up a dot and slipped his finger into his mouth.

"Now, let's have some cake." Furuichi thought he meant the cake he bought, but he thought otherwise when he felt a warm tongue travel his chest. Furuichi jerked hard enough to make Oga stop. He spat out the lime, and turned to where the brunet straddling him.

"Wait, ah, You hav-have to...ah...make a w-wish." the small male said between breaths. But the brunet just stared down at him like he went and fucked a chicken.

"Are you fucking serious? You're stopping me from making love to you and eating my birthday cake just so I can make a wish?" he questioned.

"Yeah! I didn't know you were making me the cake. But now I know and now I'm telling you to make a wish."

Oga groaned. "You didn't know I was making you the cake. You know what, whatever! I wish to fuck you until you can't do shit for a week!" He started to attack the bananas on Furuichi's neck.

"No! I can't know your wish. Or it won't come true!" he breathed out. Another groan fell from Oga's lips.

"Fine. Fine!" Then a small smile was on Furuichi. Oga sat up straight, with arms crossed.

Argh...uhhh...hm I wish...I wish…uhhh...Fuck I don't know!? He didn't want anything corny like Furuichi to be at his side forever. They both knew that Oga was going to drag him everywhere. Uhhh...I don't fucking know! He looked down at his silver fruity cake. He saw past the peaches and glanced at the scar over his heart.

I wish that Takayuki would live a healthy and happy life. Oga leaned down and placed a kiss on Furuichi's lips. Then he sat up straight again.

"You made your wish?" the male under him asked.

"Yeah." he replied, and he saw a smirk on his lover's pink lips.

"Great, now." The Silverette stopped his sentence, catching the Brunette's attention.

"Eat me, Birthday Boy."

[Eat Me Birthday Boy ]

Well. Yupp, i like the title because it makes me almost have a tent. Sorry but it's true.

Happy birthday Oga, sorry for the late fanfic! Now i can't wait for Furuichi's birthday :D

**Anyways, yeah i just posted this because it was oga's birthday. and i only get one chance a year to do this. I might not update Winter's chain angel till the 12th? same with The Married Life, and Cosplaying journys.**

**But I will be posting little one shots and such. Just to keep you guys busy i guess. I am so sorry, but i can't work on those. My fucked mind is stopping me. (its complicated.)**

**Anyways bye.**

¤KumaKid¤


End file.
